Дождь удачи
by Aerosalo
Summary: Тома застрял у книжного магазина, пережидая дождь, а Микото случайно сталкивается с ним. Тома/Микото. Перевод Rain of Fortune от Pandaren-storyteller.


Автор: Pandaren-storyteller

Саммари: Сильный дождь заставляет Тому укрыться в книжном магазине. Дождь не утихает, и надежды Томы прийти домой и накормить Индекс становятся все слабее. В конце концов, по какому-то совпадению, с ним сталкивается некоторая ученица средней школы Токивадай.

Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит тому, кому это принадлежит.

- Офигеть... Просто замечательно...

Камидзе Тома протяжно вздохнул, глядя на бесчисленные капли дождя. Его черные волосы, лежащие в беспорядке, чуть сглаженные дождем, скрыли его удивленные глаза. Впрочем, он прервал свое наблюдение, лишь только бросив единственный взгляд на цветные зонтики…Предметов, что защищали прохожих от холодных слез небес, и за один из которых он отдал бы что угодно.

- Я уже купил один...

12 ноября.

Да, 12 ноября было датой этого несчастливого столкновения с природой. Хотя, это все же было не так плохо. Не было никаких инцидентов с кусающейся, дующейся, и просящей внимания «сестрой». В самом деле, небо было чистым, когда он уходил из дома. Его уроки в школе не были такими скучными и сложными, как прежде. Фактически, день уже начинал казаться «нормальным»... хорошим днем. Неудача еще не повстречала его.

Или он так думал...

- Эй! Смотри, где стоишь! - Сердито крикнула девушка в голубом спортивном костюме.

- Что? - Тома по-идиотски уставился на нее.

- Ты на дороге, тупица!

Моргнув, Тома оперативно выдал наиболее искренние извинения, и, отойдя в сторону, дал пройти грубой девушке. Проигнорировав ее оскорбления, парень прислонился к холодной бетонной стене магазина и возобновил свои бесцельные размышления. Его разум восстанавливал ход событий до этого.

_«Что за невезение!»_

Да, это на самом деле был плохой день.

Его жизнь была благословлена неудачей. Несчастливые дни взаправду существовали для него... даже сегодня, 12 ноября, которое он уже принял за первый свободный от неудач день. Все, что с ним случилось сегодня, было полностью ложным. И пусть это произошло, оставив его желать еще, но слишком быстрое развитие событий привело к тому же чувству неудачи.

Когда закончились уроки, и голубое небо было неуклонно вытеснено темной массой туч, неудача Томы вернулась, чтобы отомстить. Стоило ему зайти в гастроном, по пути домой, произошла драка. Несчастливый подросток подрался с несколькими идиотами-эсперами и вызвал переполох.

Опыт Томы в уличных драках позволил сократить ущерб интерьеру до минимума. Но все же, это оказалось недостаточно, чтобы получить скидку. В самом деле, лишь меньше хлопот с бумажником будет.

Плохая удача, за которую он был знаменит, на этом не прекратилась. Спеша домой, он отклонился от обычного маршрута из-за стройки, и вляпался в еще одну переделку. Местные правонарушители не были достаточно добры, чтобы пропустить его просто так.

Кто будет платить за проход по общественной территории? Камидзе, конечно, не собирался этого делать. Если они хотят драки - они ее получат. Парень был уверен в своем успехе против троих. Хотя, когда появились еще двое, он предпринял следующее наилучшее действо...

Побежал, как от огня.

Его бег закончился спотыканием о мусор, при чем было разбита четверть продовольствия, и болезненным столкновением с табличкой: «Неправильная дорога». И, когда Тома уже начал думать, что ничего хуже быть не может, серые облака, наконец, покинули небо.

Именно поэтому Камидзе Тома, мистер неудача Академия Сити, счел необходимым обозначить такой хороший день, как несчастливый. И именно поэтому он стоял под козырьком магазина неподалеку от своего общежития.

- Что за неудача!

Его любимая фраза, к сожалению, не спасла его от мурашек. Она не улучшила его настроение, не отвлекла от страшных мыслей о грядущем наказании от Индекс. Одна мысль об этих острых клыках пробивала его на дрожь.

Несколько минут одиночества он смотрел на дождь, как на своего рода шоу. Порыв холодного ветра, наконец, заставил Камидзе зайти в книжный магазин. Теплая и тихая атмосфера казалась довольно привлекательной.

- Я должен зайти внутрь. - сказал он сам себе. - Да, я это сделаю.

Вшшш - послышался звук автоматизированной двери.

- ...? - как и любой любопытный человек, Тома посмотрел, кто выходил из магазина.

Он не ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо, ему было просто любопытно. Это мог быть кто угодно, даже такой же ученик, как и он.

- Ах, я не могу дождаться следующего выпуска. - произнес женский голос. Знакомый голос.

Обычно расслабленные, глаза Томы слегка расширились при осознании того, кто выходил из магазина.

- Бири-бири?

Девушка с короткими каштановыми волосами повернула голову в его сторону. На мгновение ее шоколадного цвета глаза встретились взглядом с его черными. Они стояли так, прежде чем до нее дошел использованный Томой ник.

- Прекрати называть меня Бири-бири! - вторую часть ее ответа вполне можно было измерить в вольтовом эквиваленте.

Из чистого рефлекса, рука, носящая название «Разрушитель реальности», сбросила с себя сумку и вытянулась навстречу электричеству. После контакта разряд рассеялся, оставив подростков невредимыми.

- Блин... - девушка слегка надулась, качая головой. - «Мисака-сан» вполне бы меня устроило. Не нужно называть меня _этой_ кличкой.

- Моя ошибка, Мисака-сан, - ответил парень со слабой улыбкой.

Стряхнув легкое онемение от атаки девушки, Тома встал в прежнюю позу у стены, глянув на свою знакомую.

Как сменились времена года, так и Мисака Микото, стоявшая перед ним девушка, та же сменила свой наряд. Теперь на ней был светло-коричневый пиджак с длинными рукавами и красным галстуком. Ее юбка, как Камидзе заметил, сменилась с обычной пепельно-серой на клетчатую, еще более темного оттенка, с линиями белого цвета.

Ну, этого следовало ожидать от ученицы Токивадай. По сравнению с формой Камидзе, что состояла из скучных черных брюк и пиджака, одежда Микото была, безусловно, более высокого класса.

Пройдя вперед, Микото прислонилась к стене рядом с ним.

- Так что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила она.

Тома кивком головы указал на дождь.

- Разве не ясно? Льет, как из ведра...

После короткой паузы, Микото прямо заявила:

- Нет зонтика, да?

- ... - Тома покачал упавшей головой. - ...Нет зонтика...

Микото вздохнула с притворным разочарованием.

- Болван. Ты к чему-то хоть иногда готов?

Парень ничего не ответил. _«У меня был шанс, но я его проморгал...»_

- Тома, Тома... Тебе правда стоит чаще смотреть прогнозы и научиться быть готовым ко всему! - она покачала указательным пальцем, подмигнув ему. - Как говорится... шанс предпочитает подготовленные умы.

Старшеклассник удержался от вздоха.

- Да, Мисака-сан? Не все могут быть так бдительны, как ты, когда дело доходит до погоды и подобных вещей...

Парень ожил колкости в ответ, но все, что он получил - это просто мягкую улыбку.

- Ну, знаешь, ты всегда можешь быть так же осторожен, как и я.

_«А?»_ Тома был введен во временное замешательство. Как правило, подколы или умные ответы всегда парировались драчливыми действиями. А зачем Микото просто улыбаться и игнорировать его комментарии? Возможно, у нее сегодня хороший день или что-то в этом роде. Может быть, ей нравится дождь.

- А почему ты не прикрылся своей сумкой? - она ткнула указанный объект носком ноги. - Ты бы добрался быстрее, чем она промокла.

Тома мысленно покачал головой при смене темы, но все же ответил.

- Я бы так и сделал, если бы не заботился о своем здоровье на данный момент, - сказал он. - Не хочу заболеть... ведь через два дня тест.

- Ты не заболеешь, промокнув, Тома, - возразила Микото.

- Ха! Ты так думаешь! - ответил он. - Я достаточно болел в прошлом году, «просто промокнув», так что нет, спасибо.

- У тебя такое нежное тело?

- Ну, конечно, оно не слабое... Я просто подвержен воздействию дождя и все.

Тома был вынужден отвести взгляд. Конечно, он не мог так легко заболеть. На самом деле, его одежда уже частично промокла. Тома также не мог признаться ей, что не подумал использовать сумку. Здесь пересилила его гордость - наговорить лжи, чтобы не быть признанным идиотом.

К счастью для него, Микото отвела свой взгляд, и стала смотреть на дождь. Она будет бросать на него взгляды каждые несколько секунд, но воздержится от комментариев.

Следующие несколько минут двое стояли в тишине. Никто не предпринял попытки сказать или сделать что-нибудь. И, когда Тома был уже почти готов зайти внутрь, Микото, наконец, начала действовать.

- Так ты действительно будешь здесь весь день? Пережидая дождь? - спросила она.

- У меня нет большого выбора. - ответил он. - Я планировал переждать внутри.

Микото, казалось, задумалась немного над этим, прежде чем открыть рот снова. Следующие несколько секунд у нее возникли небольшие проблемы с речью.

- Н-ну, т-тогда, - заикаясь и слегка покраснев, начала она. - Я п-провожу тебя домой!

- Ха? _(п.а. - это написано специально)_ - Тома остановился. - Ты?

- Д-да! - девушка энергично кивнула головой, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. - Поскольку ты не можешь, эм, пойти в такую погоду домой... не промокнув... я просто подумала, что поделюсь с тобой зонтиком.

- Ух... - парень еще подбирал слова. С одной стороны, идея была очень хороша, а с другой, он задавался вопросом, не было ли это способом заставить его сделать что-то в ответ.

- Ну, так что?

Микото ждала ответа, все еще не уверенная в том, была это хорошая идея или нет. Это была прекрасная возможность стать ближе к ее школьному другу. В самом деле, Тома был единственным парнем, с которым ей нравилось проводить время. Не упоминая ее заинтересованность в нем.

Даже если он был слегка резким и порой глупо героическим... он все еще был хорошим парнем.

- Ты уверена, что это нормально, Микото?

Глядя на него, Микото сделала несколько шагов в сторону дождя, внутренне улыбаясь.

- Да!

Вытащив из сумки розовый зонтик, она открыла его.

- Ну... если ничего страшного, тогда... - сказал он, шагнув под зонтик Микото. - Простите за беспокойство.

- Без проблем! - весело ответила девушка. - Ладно, идем в подземный торговый центр!

- Э?! - Тома моргнул. - Но я думал, что ты проводишь меня домой?

Проигнорировав его, Микото начала быстро шагать в сторону торгового центра. Тома, чтобы не промокнуть, был вынужден поддерживать темп.

_«Я знал, что здесь кроется подвох...»_

***

Путешествие в центр не отличалось особой насыщенностью событиями, но и не проходило в неловкой тишине. Большую часть времени они говорили на разные темы: от дел в школе до городских новостей. Было даже недолгое, но приятное обсуждение того, какая манга лучше. Несмотря на протесты Томы поначалу, вскоре ему стало весело.

Ученики поприветствовали теплый и живой торговый центр счастливыми улыбками. Повсюду были взрослые и дети, спешащие по своим делам. Тома был очень счастлив, находясь в теплом и сухом месте. Он даже не стал идти к ближайшей скамейке, будучи слишком занят приятными ощущениями.

Микото, однако, не дала ему много времени, и потянула его за рукав.

- Идем, чем ты хочешь заняться?

- Хм? Эм...Не знаю... Я просто хотел пойти д...

Тома не успел закончить, как Микото потянула его за собой.

- Почему бы нам не пойти в местный книжный?

- Что?

- Чтобы убедится, какая манга лучше, - ответила она.

- Я думал, мы с этим закончили, - Сказал парень, все еще позволяя девушке тащить себя.

- Всего на минутку. Кроме того, я хочу понять, почему тебе так нравится FMA.

Тома пожал плечами.

- Что могу сказать, я фанат Алхимии.

- А я - фанат Shugo Chara, - радостно заявила она, - Поэтому давай сравним!

- Не знаю, с чего ты так настойчива, но... - он вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся, зная, что сейчас лучше не спорить. - Почему бы нет? Идем.

Улыбка Микото стала еще шире, а на ее щеках вспыхнул легкий румянец. Она чуть не бросилась к магазину. И в это время, незаметно для них, все начало становиться все интереснее.

_**Проходит еще один день,**_

_**Я постоянно думаю о тебе,**_

_**Но ты там,**_

_**А я жду здесь.**_

Подростки просмотрели множество манг, начав их сравнивать. Они довольно много смеялись, смотря комедийные. В конце концов купили понравившиеся. Пусть Тому забавляло чтение, Микото была просто в восторге, только проводя время с ним.

_**И я пишу это письмо в мыслях,**_

_**Так много несказанно было,**_

_**А теперь ты ушел,**_

_**И я не могу думать нормально.**_

Радостная атмосфера потянула их в следующий магазин, где продавалась одежда. Микото заставила Тому примерить кое-какую одежду с ней. Модную одежду. Обычно она бы не сделала этого, но сегодня она была очень активной... и, возможно, немного дикой.

_**Это может быть последний шанс,**_

_**Чтобы дать тебе понять.**_

- Тебе, тем не менее, весело, Тома?

Парень поправил галстук в черно-белую полоску.

- Мм... возможно...

Мисака стояла рядом с ним в нехарактерной позе, наклонив вниз голову в белой шляпке.

- Я удостоверюсь в том, чтобы тебе было весело.

Тома поднял бровь.

- Ты странно себя ведешь сегодня, Мисака.

- ...Может быть... - она резко развернулась, что-то насвистывая, и оставив школьника еще более запутанным.

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Чтобы просто обнять тебя,**_

_**Заставить тебя смеяться,**_

_**Я не могу вернуть прошлое,**_

_**Что угодно, чтобы просто заснуть с тобой,**_

_**Вспомнишь ли ты меня?**_

_**Но я знаю,**_

_**Я не забуду тебя.**_

Пройдя дальше, двое оказались у витрин. Кое-что им нравилось, но в большинстве случаев школьники не могли удержаться от спора. В конце концов они посетили несколько магазинов из любопытства, а также настойчивости Микото.

_**Вместе мы нарушили все правила,**_

_**Мечтая уйти из школы,**_

_**И оставить это место,**_

_**Чтобы не вернуться никогда.**_

- Черт! Это читерство! - закричал Тома, быстро нажимая зеленую кнопку. Его джойстик хаотично двигался зигзагами, когда он пробовал победить персонажа Микото.

- Ха! Как хочешь, - девушка усмехнулась, нанося финальный удар. - Я выиграла!

- Аргх! Опять не везет... - взъерошив волосы, он достал пару монеток и протянул ей одну.

Хихикнув, Микото покачала головой.

- Тебе не выиграть.

- Не в этот раз! - Уверенно сказал Тома. - Я одержу победу, я уверен.

- Ладно, ты просил!

_**Может, после этих лет,**_

_**Если видишь, я не боюсь,**_

_**Я буду здесь,**_

_**Я буду ждать.**_

- Давай, Мисака, пойдем перекусим. - позвал Тома.

Упомянутая девушка смотрела на плюшевых Геко-тан, скрытых за стеклом игрового автомата. Она была намерена потратить все свои деньги, лишь бы достать игрушку, но упоминание еды заставило ее с сожалением поплестись прочь.

- Может быть, в другой раз, - прошептала она.

Камидзе заметил ее ленивый - почти на грани черепашьего - темп. Затем он задумчиво посмотрел на игровой автомат.

_**Это может быть последний шанс, **_

_**Чтобы заставить тебя понять,**_

_**И я просто не могу отпустить тебя еще раз.**_

- Ты идешь, Тома?

- Да... Давай туда, - он указал на барбекю-ресторанчик. - Только вот сделаю кое-что.

Пожав плечами, Микото пошла занимать места, тогда как Тома отправился в противоположном направлении.

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Чтобы просто обнять тебя,**_

_**Заставить тебя смеяться,**_

_**Я не могу вернуть прошлое,**_

_**Что угодно, чтобы просто заснуть с тобой,**_

_**Вспомнишь ли ты меня?**_

_**Но я знаю,**_

_**Я не забуду тебя.**_

- Куда ты ходил? - спросила Микото, беря кусочек мяса с гриля.

- Никуда, просто кое-что увидел. - небрежно ответил Тома.

Он попробовал овощи, прежде чем добавить соли и отправить это в рот.

- О, то, что надо.

Микото взглянула на него, прежде чем попробовать свое мясо. Она не была хорошим поваром, и мясо оказалось сыроватым.

- Пальчики оближешь... - натянуто улыбнулась она.

_**Я закрываю глаза,**_

_**И вижу тебя.**_

Тома помолчал секунду, прежде чем взять кусочек своего мяса и протянуть его Микото.

- Вот, попробуй.

Повелительница электричества почувствовала, как к ее лицу приливает кровь.

- Т-ты имеешь в виду?

- Эм, да... - парень чуть придвинул его к ней. - Ты не будешь?

- Л-ладно. - она наклонилась, к шоку Томы, и откусила предложенное.

Отклоняясь назад, девушка с красным лицом не могла не жевать счастливо. Парень, сидящий напротив нее, смог только моргнуть при виде ее действий.

_«Я имел в виду совершенно не то». _ Подумал он, смущенно вздохнув. Цвет его щек полностью совпадал с Микото. Большинство людей в ресторане видели эту сцену между ними, и Тома мог только простонать. _«Сейчас определенно будет недопонимание...»_

_**Я, закрывая глаза,**_

_**Стараясь заснуть.**_

_**Не могу забыть тебя,**_

_**На-на-на (...)**_

- Очень неплохо. - сказала Микото, все еще с румянцем на щеках.

Подняв палочки, Тома сделал кое-что, что заставило ее покраснеть, как помидор. Старая классическая сцена «рис на щеке» была тем, что Микото не ожидала.

И еще меньше мечтала о ней...

_**И я сделаю все для тебя,**_

_**На-на-на (...)**_

- Ага. - Сказал Тома, отправив зернышко себе в рот. - Очень вкусно.

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Чтобы просто обнять тебя,**_

_**Заставить тебя смеяться,**_

_**Я не могу вернуть прошлое,**_

_**Что угодно, чтобы просто заснуть с тобой,**_

_**Вспомнишь ли ты меня?**_

_**Но я знаю,**_

_**Я не забуду тебя.**_

- Идем, только одна фотография. - Микото еще раз дернула за рукав своего друга. - Пожалуйста, это тебя не убьет...

- Эм, разве это не для... парочек?

- К-конечно, нет! - заикаясь, ответила она. - И для друзей тоже!

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Чтобы заснуть с тобой.**_

- Мы ведь друзья, верно?

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Решусь на что угодно.**_

Вспышку и пару секунд спустя.

- Все, счастлива? - спросил Тома, глядя на фото через ее плечо.

_**Я сделаю все,**_

_**Чтобы заснуть с тобой,**_

_**Я сделаю все.**_

Взглянув на него, Микото улыбнулась одной из наиболее искренних своих улыбок.

_**Ведь я знаю,**_

_**Что не забуду тебя.**_

- Да, счастлива. - сказала она. - Спасибо, Тома.

- ... - он отвел взгляд и кивнул. - Всегда пожалуйста.

***

И Микото, и Тома шли по лестнице, неся свои пакеты. Стоило им добраться до верха, как на них продул холодный ветер. Дождь не прекратился. Даже спустя почти 2 часа в торговом центре. Пусть он и не был таким сильным, как раньше, но все же...

- Боже, я уже хочу вернуться назад. - проворчал Тома.

Кивнув, Микото вытащила свой зонтик. Тома же укладывал пакеты в большой рюкзак, купленный им в магазине. После того, как оба были готовы, они пошли в тишине.

- Думаю, мы потеряли ход времени, - прокомментировала Микото, глядя на темное небо. Она была уверена, что близились 6 часов и комендантский час, к ее сожалению.

- Ну, это часто бывает, когда тебе весело.

Электрический эспер усмехнулась.

- Так тебе было весело. Видишь, у Мисаки-семпая есть хорошие идеи, как переждать дождь.

- Я собирался «переждать дождь» в книжном магазине, но ты вытащила меня в торговый центр. - с усмешкой заявил Тома.

- Эй, я тебя не тащила, ты сам пошел. - надулась Микото. - К тому же, в торговом центре было куда веселее... не говоря о том, что ты набил свой живот.

Теперь Тома не мог возражать. Плюс, он сумел сэкономить, таким образом, еды для Индекс, так что его наказание, возможно, будет отменено.

- Ладно, ладно, я признаю, что это было весьма весело.

Микото улыбнулась.

- Тогда давай делать это чаще!

- Не так часто, просто иногда... У нас много уроков.

- Знаю, но это было бы хорошо, ведь так?

Тома не ответил. Его заинтересовали тротуары впереди. _«Может быть...»_

Микото же погрузилась в раздумья.

Сегодня был один из лучших дней ее жизни. Она ожидала, что день будет скучным или слегка страшным, но, как оказалось, дождь - это не так плохо. Поскольку с ней не было Куроко (сейчас валяющейся в кровати), она смогла почитать мангу в книжном магазине, и столкнулась с парнем, который ей был интересен.... и провела с ним несколько веселых часов.

Повелительницу электричества интересовало, было ли причастно к произошедшему сегодня то предсказание. Вчера Куроко вытащила ее к гадалке. Микото сначала не была склонной верить всему этому, но, услышав предсказание, она не могла, хотя бы слегка, в него не поверить. Ее предсказание было связано с погодой и шансом встречи. Гадалка сказала: «Завтра вы случайно встретитесь с человеком, в котором вы заинтересованы, и вы поблагодарите за это погоду». Поначалу в это было сложно поверить, но теперь она была уверена в том, что некоторые предсказания верны.

- Думаю, это будет мой дождь удачи, - вслух сказала Микото, не подозревая о том, что Тома уделяет ей пристальное внимание.

- Ну, для тебя, может быть, и да, - ответил Тома, отворачиваясь. - Но для меня это просто дождь неудачи.

Микото нахмурилась.

- Несчастье то, неудача это... Ты всегда так пессимистичен?

- Нет... но большую часть времени. Слушай, эта рука не только сводит на нет магию и сверхъестественные вещи, она также обнуляет мою удачу.

_«Обнуляет удачу, говоришь? Я так не думаю. Возможно, ты более удачлив, чем думаешь»_. Неохотно подумала Микото. _«Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько девушек в тебе заинтересованы...»_

- Мне не кажется, что у тебя плохая удача. То есть, единственное плохое, это то, что ты попал под дождь.

- Ага, ну... это был не только дождь. - Тома начал рассказывать историю сегодняшних инцидентов.

- Думаю, это очень плохая удача.

- Да, и ты понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я попадал в подобные передряги.

- Да? Знаешь ли, у меня тоже бывают подобные ситуации...

- Ты девушка, поэтому естественно, что к тебе пристают. - сказал Тома. - Хотя я все еще не понимаю, почему они делают это, зная, что ты в средней школе. Ну, то есть, есть же более взрослые и развитые девушки.

**ХРЯСЬ!**

- Эй! Что со мной не так?! - Микото уставилась на него, крутя зонтик. - Хочешь сказать, что я не подхожу на роль подруги? Или, что я вообще не девушка? А?

- Ай... Я просто шутил. - сказал Тома, потирая затылок, что весьма сильно болел. - И я не в этом смысле говорил!

- Врешь!

- Нет, я... АУ! Это больно. - он уклонился от еще одного взмаха зонтика. - Я просто шутил, МИСАКА. Понимаешь ли ты вообще шутки?!

Микото остановилась, тяжело дыша.

- Я все еще не верю...

- Слушай, мы совсем промокнем, так что давай забудем об этом, и, ну... пойдем дальше?

Тома был прав, их маленькая схватка оставила их уязвимыми перед дождем. Их школьная форма, которая была сухой и теплой, теперь наполовину промокла и становилась холоднее с каждой секундой. Несмотря на свой гнев, Микото не могла отрицать то, что им нужно побыстрее добраться до дома, прежде чем они подхватят простуду.

Тома молча смотрел на нее, сожалея о своем заявлении. Вздохнув, он подошел к ней и взял за руку, не ощутив никакого сопротивления.

- Слушай, извини за это, я... я не хотел тебя обидеть или что-нибудь подобное...

Девушка молчала. С ее промокших волос капала вода.

- Мы так простудимся. Так что давай поторопимся ко мне и согреемся там, Мисака?

- Д-да... - прошептала она, пытаясь избегать смотреть ему в глаза.

Кивнув, Тома осторожно повел ее к своей квартире, что была всего в 2 минутах отсюда. Им пришлось бежать, когда возобновился дождь.

Дрожа, они стояли перед дверью Томы, пока он пробовал ее открыть. На двери была записка, оставленная Индекс. Она гласила: «Тома! Я пошла есть к Комое. Где ты?» Не нужно говорить, что Тома знал: когда вернется Индекс, с ней придет и его наказание. Он вздрогнул от этой мысли.

- Э-эй! Побыстрее! - раздраженно сказала Микото. Ее трясло не меньше, чем его. Вероятно, это было связано с тем, что на ней была юбка.

Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Микото втолкнула Тому внутрь и захлопнула дверь.

- Брр... Наконец-то...

Ее действия привели к опасной позиции. Той, что они много раз видели прежде в манге. С Томой внизу и Микото, приземлившейся на него, смущения избежать было нельзя.

- И-извини! - вскрикнула девушка, подпрыгивая и помогая подняться Томое.

- Л-ладно... Не беспокойся. - парень пробовал подавить свое собственное смущение. - Идем обсыхать.

Микото кивнула и, последовав примеру Томы, оставила мокрые пакеты на кафельном полу в кухне. Затем они составили план действий: по очереди принять душ, переодеться, согреться чашечкой горячего какао, и, наконец, позвонить Куроко, чтобы она забрала ее, _или_ управляющей общежития, чтобы та знала, что Микото в безопасности у друга.

- Ты идешь в душ первой, а я тем временем поищу для тебя какую-нибудь одежду. - сказал Тома, снимая пиджак.

- Эм, спасибо... - ответила Микото, направляясь к ванной. - Извини за беспокойство.

Девушка уже была в квартире Томы, так что проблем с поиском ванной не было. Раздевшись, она залезла в душ. Теплая вода согрела ее холодное тело и расслабила сознание. Как только оно стало достаточно ясным, Микото начала размышлять, где она и что собирается делать. А когда она поняла, что находится в душе Томы, она завизжала.

Вышеназванный парень, что только закончил подбирать сухую одежду для Микото, подпрыгнул и побежал к ванной.

Постучав в дверь, он спросил.

- Мисака, ты в порядке?

- Д-да! Просто я, эм, случайно открыла холодную воду.

Парень усмехнулся. _«Хе-хе, она тоже может быть неуклюжей...»_

- Ну ладно. Твоя одежда около двери.

Мисака сказала «Спасибо!», будучи не в силах на что-то еще.

- Ага... - ответил Тома, закрывая за собой дверь.

20 минут спустя, двое молча смотрели телевизор. Ну, Тома смотрел телевизор, а Микото отписывалась Куроко. Оба были одеты в свободную одежду, что нашел Тома.

На Микото была рубашка с длинными рукавами и голубые шорты. Она была благодарна Томе за выбор одежды. Девушка не могла носить только рубашку и трусики рядом с Томой. Она скорее умрет, чем подобное случится.

На парне была довольно облегающая красная рубашка, что заставляла ее изредка на него поглядывать, и мешковатые черные шорты ниже колен. Вокруг его шеи было обернуто белое полотенце, символизировавшее его текущий статус «вышел из душа». Мокрые волосы были подтверждением тому же.

Закончив с перепиской, Микото тоже стала смотреть телевизор. Показывали то, чего она не ожидала. 103 серия Shugo Chara. Она удивленно подняла бровь.

- Не знала, что ты это смотришь. - весело сказала она.

- Ну... на самом деле я первый раз его смотрю. - он сделал паузу. - Просто хотелось знать, отличается ли аниме от манги.

- Хм... если ты хочешь посмотреть его, ты должен начать с первого эпизода.

- Я не собираюсь смотреть весь сериал, мне просто было любопытно. - ответил Тома, делая глоток горячего какао. - Так что ты собираешься делать?

- ... - подражая ему, Микото тоже отхлебнула какао. - Я написала Куроко, и она заберет меня, если дождь успокоится. Но если нет, я...

- Застряла здесь... - кивнул он.

- Да.

Установилась комфортная тишина, где каждый смотрел аниме и думал о своем. Дождь снаружи не привлекал их внимания. Один думал о том, что он будет делать, если Микото останется, а другая мечтала и думала о возможных вариантах...

Оба думали, пока неожиданная вспышка света и гром не выдернули их из мыслей. Синхронно повернувшись, они увидели летящий рекламный щит, что заставило их выпасть в каплю. Снаружи начиналась уже буря.

Тома быстро переключился на канал погоды, чтобы послушать прогноз. Микото придвинулась ближе к нему в попытке успокоить нежелательную тревогу. Ее сердце все еще билось учащенно от внезапного грома.

- Порывы ветра в городе достигли необычайной силы. Часть южного сектора была затоплена на глубину до 2 футов. Всем жителям рекомендуется оставаться в своих домах. Все находящиеся на улице должны найти укрытие, мы... Мы только что получили подтверждение урагана. Всем жителям - немедленно укрыться в домах.

Для Микото услышанного было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что возвращение в общежитие отменяется. Она застряла в квартире Томы, и она была уверена, что завтрашнее наказание от управляющей будет хуже, чем когда-либо. Мисака не знала, называть это удачей или нет. Часть ее была на удивление рада, пока другая - испугана и очень обеспокоена.

- Значит, ты остаешься. - неожиданно сказал Тома. Он встал, почти заставив Микото в страхе подпрыгнуть. - Думаю, мне стоит вытащить старый спальник.

Он повернулся к ней.

- Ты на кровати, я - на полу, хорошо?

- Н-но это твоя комната. - запротестовала Микото. - Я буду спать на полу.

- Ладно, ты на полу, а я на кровати, - сказал он, прежде чем добавить. - Или ты думаешь, что я с тобой соглашусь?

- ...ладно... - отвела взгляд Микото. Допив какао, она отдала чашку Томе.

Чтобы найти спальник, потребовалось несколько минут рытья в шкафу. Взяв пару фонариков и еще одно большое (и теплое) одеяло, он развернул его рядом с кроватью. Микото сидела на матрасе и смотрела на него, поджав колени. Отперевшись на них подбородком, она вздохнула.

- Что? У тебя уже есть жалобы? - спросил Тома, не утруждаясь смотреть на нее.

- Нет... просто я первый раз сплю в квартире у парня.

На щеки парня выполз румянец.

- Эй, я не собираюсь с тобой ничего такого делать.

Челюсть Микото отвисла.

- Э-эй! Я н-не п-про это д-думала, извращенец!

- Ладно, ладно, как скажешь.

Игнорируя Микото, Тома достал из сумки свое домашнее задание. Он надеялся, что работа поможет ему игнорировать то, что в его квартире сегодня ночует девушка. Конечно, Индекс жила с ним уже некоторое время, но Микото была другой. Она была для него больше чем другом, и он относился к ней, как к противоположному полу. Это относилось и к бросаемым иногда на нее взглядам.

Пододвинув стол ближе, он положил сумку на него, и разложил бесчисленные листы.

- Боже, так много заданий... - проворчал он. - Лучше уже начать.

Он почти начал, когда Микото дрожащей рукой залезла в его сумку.

- Эй, что ты... - Тома остановился, когда девушка вытащила знакомую игрушку.

Зеленого, счастливого Геко-тан, если быть точнее.

- А... - парень взглянул на свою подругу.

Она, остолбенев, какое-то время смотрела на желанную игрушку.

- Тома, почему ты...?

- Это для тебя. - сказал Тома, концентрируясь на своей домашней работе. - Кажется, ты весьма сильно это хотела, поэтому я и вернулся.

Не прождав ни секунды после его объяснения, Микото крепко обняла его сзади.

- Спасибо! - закричала она, покраснев. Ей было все равно - она была слишком счастлива, чтобы беспокоиться о своих действиях. - Спасибо, спасибо!

Удивленный Тома попытался вырваться, но девушка была слишком настойчива.

- Э-эй! Т-ты слишком сильно прижимаешься, я могу почувствовать твои...

- А? Что ты можешь почувствовать? - подразнила она.

- Черт, Мисака, прекрати. Мне нужно делать домашку!

Именно в этот момент прогрохотал еще один гром, и вырубилось все электричество. Вся комната моментально погрузилась в темноту, оставив Микото и Тому временно ошеломленными.

_«Круто... Чертово электричество!»_

- КСО!

**Шмяк!**

Микото легонько стукнула его по голове.

- Не надо так кричать, Тома.

- И не надо так долго прижиматься к моей спине. - ответил он. _«Я даже не могу сделать домашку на завтра...»_

Покраснев, она почти поддалась инстинктам, но Геко-тана в ее руке было достаточно, чтобы подавить это желание. Вместо этого она решила прижаться еще сильнее и превратить этот жест во что-то иное.

- Ну, перестать быть пессимистом. - сказала она. - Думай оптимистично!

- Ну, знаешь, трудновато думать оптимистично, когда мне надо сделать домашку. Я не хочу оставаться на второй год.

- Не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться. - она неуклюже нащупала фонарик. - С такой погодой, я уверена, все школы будут завтра закрыты.

_«...Думаю, она права»._

Включив фонарик, она посмотрела на задания.

- Я помогу тебе, если хочешь. Но только завтра.

Она закончила свое предложение улыбкой.

Томоя краем глаза посмотрел на нее.

- Микото... - сказал он серьезным тоном.

- Ч-что? - вся храбрость и игривость Микото исчезла, когда ее назвали по имени. Тома просто назвал ее по имени. Это было чуждо, но в тоже время приятно тепло. Обычно он обращался к ней Мисака или Бири-бири.

Камизде положил руку ей на лоб.

- С тобой все хорошо?

Моргнув, она склонила голову набок, борясь с румянцем на щеках.

- Эм, да, я в порядке.

- ...Ты уверена? - он все еще не сдался. - Просто ты странно себя ведешь сегодня.

Соскользнув с кровати, она села рядом с ним, обдумывая свои действия.

- Правда? - прошептала она.

Чувствуя неуверенность и задумчивость ее тона, Тома опустил руки. Как бы он не хотел признавать, ее поведение его беспокоило. Оно было нерегулярным, если не сказать больше.

- Абсолютно. - ответил парень. - Объяснишь?

Румянец не покидал щек Микото, пока она играла с пальцами. Она думала, признаться ли сейчас или отложить. Девушка была уверена в причине своего странного поведения. Но было еще и сильное желание не признавать это, что уж говорить про объяснения другу.

Тома терпеливо ждал, заметив, как холодно стало. _«Должен был знать, что обогреватель тоже сдохнет»._

Шаря сзади, Тома начал искать дополнительное одеяло, что он принес. Найдя его, он набросил его на плечи себе и Микото. Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать для сохранения тепла.

Конечно, он мог взять два одеяла, но так было куда теплее и удобнее. Его действия, все же, не нарушили размышления Микото.

_«Блиин... Должна же быть какая-то причина...»_

- Эй, Тома, - прошептала она.

- Хм? - парень взглянул на нее, увидев уставившуюся на него Микото. - Да?

- Ты никогда не влюблялся раньше?

- А? _«Что это вообще за вопрос?»_

Камидзе забыл о ее намерениях, но у него было предчувствие, что что-то весьма неожиданное случится сегодня. Он просто не знал, что.


End file.
